The Unknown Hyuuga
by Luc de'Lireon
Summary: A boy wakes up after being knocked out to find he is in a strange land, and a different body. after days of walking he reaches konoha,and is slowly but surely accepted as a Hyuuga. main pairing NarutoHinata other pairings are up for suggestion. THE CHOICE
1. The Awakening

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto...if i did...i would be able to buy out microsoft...ok maybe not...Bill Gates would own me.**

* * *

**The Unknown Hyuuga**

"Ugh! What hit me?"

A boy of nine years lay under a tree near a river, obviously waking up from being knocked out cold by something he had never seen coming. The light shone through the trees as the boy stirred, looking in all directions as to where he was, yet he could swear he had never been anywhere near a forest to begin with. Bringing his hand to his face in order to quell the pain in his head, he noticed that his glasses were missing.

"Great…I lost my glasses…now how the-" he started to say, but as he looked around, he noticed that his vision wasn't flawed without the aid of his glasses. "Um…ok…this is freaky."

Looking down at himself he saw clothes on his person that he had never seen before, but he put that issue aside as he noticed something else. "Since…when am I this small?"

He was indeed smaller, gone were his stature he had of that of a nineteen year old. This threw him into a state of panic, driving him towards the river to splash water in his face, to see if it would wake him from this nightmare, though when he got to the river and looked at his reflection, he leapt back in fear of what he saw looking back at him.

"Holy! What the hell?" He looked again cautiously. There in his reflection staring back at him was a boy with shoulder length black hair, a cute looking face, but the eeriest looking pupil-less, pale lavender eyes. The sight of it almost made him faint, but he caught himself before he hit the water. "Gah! That water's cold!" He exclaimed, bringing his hand from the water after stopping his fall, as fish swam away in fear from the area. _'This is just freaking me out way too much…where the hell am I? How did I get here? And more importantly…_Who_ am I!' _ These thoughts repeating in his head non-stop before he decided it wasn't getting him anywhere. Standing up slowly, and staggering forward to who knows where, he pressed on, coming to a dirt path leading to someplace he might find help…or trouble. _'Geez, I hope its not the second one."_

For days he walked down the path, not knowing where it was going or what would be at the end of it. Slowly but surely, in the distance he saw a huge gate. "Oh please, let that be a good thing." He said as he inched his way toward it. As he got closer he could see that this gate reached almost to the treetops that surrounded the area. "Whoa…th-that's big."

'_Too tired…can't-'_ he thought before passing out in front of the gate.

* * *

"I-I think h-he's waking up."

"So it would seem."

Slowly his eyes opened revealing to him that he was in a room. "Where am I?" he asked groggily. "Who are you?"

"I am Hiashi Hyuuga, and this is my daughter Hinata Hyuuga. And as for where you are, you are within the walls of the Hyuuga clan, one of the many highly esteemed clans of Konahagakure." Said the man hovering over the boy. "Though I do not know of why a fellow Hyuuga would ask such a thing."

"Well…that answers both my questions…how did I get- wait…fellow Hyuuga?" asked the boy.

"Well you obviously have the eyes of a Hyuuga clan member. How you got here, well…when three of our ANBU soldiers came back from a mission, they found you lying there outside our village's gate. Upon inspection of you, they found you to be one of our younger ones, and thankfully so, alive. They brought you here where we began to revive you from whatever it is that you had gone through." Explained the eerily calm man known as Hiashi. "Might I ask of you, as to what your name is, young one?"

The boy stared at him, trying to take this all in before he answered. "I…don't know anymore. I mean…I have a name, but after all this information…I'm not so sure it's my name anymore."

"I see…so you have no name that you can recall," Hiashi started "and by how you were found, it would seem you know not of who your parents are."

"Well…yeah, and if I were a betting man, I'd also say I'm an orphan. Though technically at this standpoint, I am." Explained the boy.

Hiashi stared at the boy as if examining him, looking through him to his soul with those eerie eyes. Three minutes would pass before the man said "All alone in this world, at such a young age too…heh…we can't have that now can we? Hinata."

"Y-yes father?" came the voice from the small girl.

"Prepare a room for this boy, as it stands by my decision at this point and time, I believe he would be a great big brother, don't you think?" Hiashi said, with a small smile at his daughter.

Hinata's face lit up "H-hai!" and went off to prepare the room.

Hiashi watched as his daughter disappeared around a corner, smile still present on his face. _'Hm-hm…I take it she likes the idea.'_ He then turned his attention to the boy. "Since you haven't a name to share, I will one day grant you a name, though before I do, you are to begin training in all rituals of a Hyuuga. You are to train in etiquette, knowledge, our sacred martial arts, the use of the Byakugan…and read up on the Hyuuga clan by the look of how you reacted to that last one."

Was the boy confused? Yes he was, but after a minute or two, and a lot of thought he accepted the offer. "I will do my best not to fail you sir." Said the boy. And with a bow, he left to explore his new surroundings; I mean hey…if you're going to live there, you need to at least know your way around. Needless to say this was a very huge place, and if the Hyuuga household is this big, you can imagine how all of Konahagakure would be like to this boy. It took Hinata over fourteen minutes to find him, so she could show him to his room. When they got there, all the boy could do was look in awe at the way it was prepared. Neatly furnished, a mirror on one wall, a desk near the window that looked outside where the courtyard was as a Sakura Tree looked in, a bed that looked as comfy as a bed of feathers.

"Beautiful…I mean…wow," the boy started, then in his excitement he hugged his new sister "Thanks Hinata!"

"Y-you're welcome b-big brother!" said Hinata, barely containing her excitement as well.

* * *

The boy spent most of his days, training in proper speech, how to carry yourself, proper posture, table manners, and afterward would read about the Hyuuga clan. When he got in a few hours of that, he would then devote the rest of the day in training his body in the way of Hakkeshou, the martial arts style known only to that of the Hyuuga clan. It was difficult, for whenever he got one position wrong, Hiashi would hit the specific place that needed correcting, and when he hit…you knew it. Each day the boy would be sore from all the training he had gone through, and when he wasn't training, he would help anyone he could that needed it, regardless of status. One day, six years later, Hiashi called for the boy.

"It has taken you a long time, but you have managed to become acceptable to be called a Hyuuga. I am proud of you young one." Hiashi declared.

"It is an honor to receive such praise, Hiashi-neesan." The boy said with a bow.

"I've been watching you, from the time you stepped through those doors, I have been watching your progress, how you acted, what you've done over the years; I've watched you grow, and quite proud of how you managed to perfectly succeed in Hakkeshou," Hiashi explained "but most of all, I watched you around other people…how you helped others when you had all the authority not to."

The boy was wondering if what he had done was all right.

"You are a kind soul young one, so much so that I see a person who would go to great lengths just to make others happy. I've seen you help out Hinata many a time on many things. You both got along so well with each other; you were as generous as any Hyuuga has ever been. So it is with great honor that the elders and I, do here by give you the name which means nothing but generous…we give you the name, Hiroshi Hyuuga."

"I am honored to be given such a truthful name Hiashi-neesan," Hiroshi began "I will carry the name with honor, and pride."

"As I am expecting that you will. I have also taken the liberty of enrolling both you and Hinata in the ninja academy; you both begin three days from now."

"As I have done my best over these last few years, I will also do my best in the academy. I will bring honor to the Hyuuga name as best I can Hiashi-neesan." Said Hiroshi.

With a bow, the once nameless boy, now named Hiroshi Hyuuga, walked toward Hinata's room to tell her the good news.

"Th-that's wonderful! The n-name suits you." Said Hinata with a smile.

"Yeah, and father says we are going to the ninja academy too…sure it's only three days from now but…I still can't wait!"

The conversation lasted for a long two hours from the subject of the ninja academy, to how tough it might be, to simple family issues. After all was said and done, Hiroshi said goodnight to his little sister, and walked toward his room, where he would read for an hour from the many books he collected before turning in. _'Only three days, and I can finally put my training to use, and only three days till I can meet other people'_ Hiroshi thought before slipping off to a well deserved sleep. At fifteen years, this boy has managed to adjust to living there, and at fifteen years he has come to love this new family. There's no telling what this person will accomplish in the up-coming days.

* * *

**Luc de'Lireon:**** Well for those of you just finishing reading. There will be other chapters, so no need to request more, though how the chapters will go about the story i have no clue yet. I'm what you call a "write as you go" kind of person. Yes Naruto and Hinata are the main pairing in this fic, and yes Hiroshi is 3 years older than Hinata "2 years older than Neji if i were to take a guess, though you never know i could be wrong." But anyway...Hiroshi is just what his name means "Generous" in which he will help Hinata and any other friend, even if it means helping Hinata and Naruto get together somehow "hehehe" but i'm revealing too much already. Next chapter will contain the evil days at the academy, meeting new people "Hiroshi hasn't exactly-" Why am i giving away the story? You'll just have to read it and--  
Hiroshi: Do...you...ever...shut...up?  
Hinata: Y-yeah...wh-what he said...  
Luc de'Lieron: (sad face)...ok...This is Luc de'Lireon saying "Good write...good night."  
Hiroshi: Finally...  
Hinata: (giggles)  
**


	2. Three Days Till Then

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto? I don't own Naruto...all i own is this lovely computer with which to bring you stories such as this!**

* * *

**The Unknown Hyuuga Ch. 2**

Morning came the next day, as the sun shone in the window on Hiroshi's face, slowly bringing him back to consciousness. Getting up from his bed, he heads to a drawer where personal towels are contained. Wrapping it around his waist, he heads towards the family men's bathhouse.

It's been his habit for these last few years that he is the first to enter the bathhouse, and the first to leave before anyone else could enter. Sitting there in the relaxing water, he begins to ponder on the day's activities. '_Hmm…Well, let's see…if I'm going to be in the academy, I need to get some equipment: Shuriken, Kunai, a pouch to put them in, maybe a few smoke bombs and explosive tags._' Then his thoughts traced along the subject of something to wear as a ninja. '_Uh…well I sure as hell can't wear what I have. I'll get a tailor to design something…yeah that's it._' So far the only clothes he's ever worn were a black Hakama with a golden traditional dragon embroidered on the back, and the Hyuuga training outfit, for when he trained in Hakkeshou, and the Jyuuken style.

"Well…I better get started on my list before I do some more training." He said to no one in particular, as he was getting out from the water. Covering his shame before anyone else entered, walking out toward his room to change into something decent before going on a well-needed shopping spree. As he finished dressing himself he began another of his habits to watch the sun rise for an hour before heading to breakfast with his adoptive sister Hinata. In a sense, they adopted him, though either way they were now considered related by legal bindings. The sun looked as bright as ever, white clouds surrounding the area giving it the feel of a calm, cool, breezy day. Some birds are chirping, as they wake up in search of worms or anything else small enough for their stomachs, or their young. A squirrel scampers up the Sakura tree just outside the window, with its mouth full of acorns. This is truly a good morning.

The hour passed by, and Hiroshi heads to breakfast where Hiashi, Hanabi, and Hinata are quietly eating their ramen noodles. They all ate in silence, not wanting to ignite the firecracker known as Hanabi, before Hiroshi headed outside the Hyuuga compound in search of the items on his mental list. Deciding to find the tailor first, he headed downtown. After explaining what the design should be, and getting his measurements, he then treaded to the weapons shop where he purchased a great number of shuriken and kunai, a weapons pouch, and a few smoke bombs and explosive tags. Both places giving a half price discount since not only were he a Hyuuga, but he had helped the owners with a few problems and rush hours. His new clothes were not going to be ready till sunset at best, so his next destination was to go to his favorite yet private training spot, hidden in the forest in a clearing. A log in the middle of the clearing with a few precisely placed poles sticking out of it, indicated this to be a some-what training dummy. He set his weaponry down, yet nearby just in case someone was to attack. He dropped into the Jyuuken style, and began a series of exercises.

A few hours of Kata and dummy practice, followed by an hour of rest, then finishing the training with a few hours of meditation on top of the log, before sunset came in, telling him his outfit was ready. He gathered up his weaponry from its resting place and set off to the tailor. When he saw the design he mentioned brought to life, he was overjoyed so much that he opted to pay the full price, but as stubborn as the owner was, kept turning him down.

On his way home, he decided to take him his surroundings. Passing a corner he saw two girls spouting angrily at each other…something about a Sasuke-kun. One girl had pink hair with a headband tied just on the top of her head leaving two long bangs at the side of her face that accentuated her forehead, green eyes like emeralds; she wore a red dress which slit at the hips, on the back was a white circle near the neck, and in the front the same circle yet at the bottom of the dress. The other girl had blonde hair, which was tied back in a pony-tail except for one long tuft that came across her right eye, a purplish blue belly shirt with a weird collar that had three rings on the left side, she had bandages wrapped around her stomach, a skirt in the same color as the shirt, and bandages also wrapped around her waist and thighs, her arms had arm warmers though it wasn't cold out, yet judging by her attire, he wouldn't be surprised if she _was_ cold.

Moving on due to the fact the two were aware that he was staring, and also the fact he wanted to escape alive. "Those two…sort of scare me." He said as he went down an alley, seeing two boys. One was sitting there looking as bored as anything. His brown hair looked like a pineapple in the style it was kept. The other boy was a heavy-set kid, nibbling on a handful of chips. Ok I guess not nibbling…more like inhaling the whole bag like it was nothing. The pineapple-headed kid saying something about "Troublesome spectators" before Hiroshi exited the alley to find another kid who was equally as weird. If Hiroshi didn't know better, he'd swear he saw the kid talking to a bug. The kid was wearing a light great overcoat with a collar that covered the lower part of his face, while his sunglasses covered his eyes.

'_Why do I hear a bunch of screeching coming from his jacket?_' he thought. Not wanting to stick around to find out he left the area to walk down the street where he saw a shaggy looking child, wearing just as big and overcoat as the last kid, but with a fur lining in the hood and arms, red markings under his eyes, and he seemed to be talking to his dog. '_Ok…now I've seen everything._' Was his last thought of the two companions before turning another corner, to find another boy sitting on some steps, elbows propped on his knees while his head rested in his hands that were interlocked with each other. His hair was a bluish black with two bangs almost as long as the pink haired girls, but unlike hers, his hair flared up in the back. He wore a blue shirt with a collar the could cover the lower part of his face depending on where your point of view was, he wore white shorts that came just above his knees, and just like the blonde haired girl, he was wearing arm warmers. '_This…I'm guessing, is Sasuke._' "Hey…how you doing?" said Hiroshi to the boy, but received nothing but a low grunt. '_Huh…moody much?_' he thought before leaving this brooding person to his thoughts. He had just turned a corner that lead to the Hyuuga compound before someone slammed into him who also fell down on his butt. Rubbing the back of his head and opening one eye to get a look at this unknown attacker, he was met by the sight of spiky blonde hair, blue eyes and six whisker marks. The person wore an orange jumpsuit that simply screamed, "Here I am!" Before Hiroshi had a chance to say anything, this person jumped up speaking almost too fast saying "Sorry for running into you, I was trying to get away from a few people after I did a prank and well I really don't want to get hurt, did I say sorry? Ok I'll just let you go see ya!" practically yelling each word to Hiroshi before leaving him to blink several times as two Jounins chased after the boy yelling something about buckets and red paint. "Well…isn't he a little bundle of energy?" saying to no one in particular as he stared in the direction of the three retreating figures, before gathering up his dropped items and heading back to the Hyuuga compound.

* * *

_The Day of the Academy_

Hiroshi and Hinata were walking to the academy early that morning in silence, both thinking about the following months of lessons, drills, and other such things. Hiroshi wearing his new outfit he had acquired the previous two days, A cream colored shirt with a zipper, and the Hyuuga symbol on each shoulder with the sleeves long and open that fell just around his hands, a pair of black shorts that had three scroll pockets on each leg just under the other two pockets. His hair, still as black as it had been, came just above his shoulders but still around his neck and covering the right side of his face, slightly shaggy but still well groomed. If he were observing his surroundings, he'd notice a few girls staring in his direction, almost tripping over people and a few objects.

Truth be told, Hinata had been going to the academy for years, while this was Hiroshi's first time, so you can imagine his nervousness. Turning a corner Hiroshi decided to break the silence as his thoughts traced back to the energetic blonde he ran into those two days ago.

"Hinata, two days ago I had run into a boy, or…in a literal sense he ran into _me_, and I was wondering…do you know such a boy?" asked Hiroshi.

"W-what did he l-look like?" countered Hinata.

Putting some thought into it, he answered "Well…he has…bright, spiky, blonde hair-" This made Hinata gasp, which made Hiroshi curious, "I take it you know him."

Hinata not trusting her own words nodded her head with a blush that could make a tomato jealous. "I see…you…wouldn't happen to have a crush on him would you? Hehe" Chuckled Hiroshi as he saw her blush turn a deeper red. '_Uh oh…not the finger thing again._' "What's his name?"

"Um…N-N-Naruto…U-Uzumaki." Stuttered Hinata.

"Hey…don't worry, I'm not here to make fun of you. I'm actually proud that you found someone you like," started Hiroshi "Tell you what…I might be able to help you in getting his attention, albeit slow and carefully, too fast and he might get uh…let's just say weirded out. But don't worry, I'll think of something, just you wait and see Hinata." Finished Hiroshi with a brotherly smile on his face.

"Y-you would…d-do that for me?" she asked, with a bit of hope in her pale lavender eyes.

Seeing this, he gave her a one-armed hug saying, "Of coarse…I never go back on my word, and I never give up when it comes to helping others."

Hinata's face beamed and she threw her arms around his neck in a sibling hug signifying thanks, all this just outside the academy doors. Before entering Hiroshi took a good strong look at the place. '_Well…this is it…look out ninja world, here comes Hiroshi Hyuuga._' He thought, as they both opened the doors and heading to their classroom.

* * *

**Luc de'Lireon:**** Muahahahahahaahahah! Cliffy! I am such evilness! At least you got a good idea on what Hiroshi turned into.  
Hiroshi: I never knew i'd look so cool...I-I am cool right? ... Right?-! (Self pitty)  
Luc de'Lireon: Oh calm down...you're cool to me  
Hiroshi: Yay! This is Hiroshi Hyuuga speaking for Luc de'Lireon saying "Good Write...Good Night."  
Luc de Lireon: You're a natural!  
Hiroshi: Thanks!  
**


End file.
